


Tell Me You'll Stay

by femalefighter56



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drama & Romance, Love, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femalefighter56/pseuds/femalefighter56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William and Alan have never really spoken about love until one fateful day and a blog post. Soon they find themselves in love and in such a state of love one can on function without the other in their life. But can it last? Is such a thing as love, or even true love real?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me You'll Stay

Tell Me You’ll Stay  
Chapter 1  
Alan walked into work trying to warm up. It was so cold today, there was snow on the ground, he wasn’t enjoying it like he used to anymore. Before he used to love it, now he just wanted to stay bundled by the fire. It might have had something to do with the fact that his apartment was drafty and old. Oh well, one day he would save up and move out, or at least be able to buy a car that actually had heat, and wasn’t in the shop every other day. Stupid car, taking all of his stupid money. Getting to his desk he sat down to get himself organized and start the day. At least he wasn’t set for collections today, he could stay warm.   
William looked up from his desk to see the small brunette walk past his office, good he was on time. Not that he usually wasn’t but he was meaning to talk to him about something, some rumor he was told by a fellow worker. He found it very hard to believe knowing the brunette was what he considered a “goody two shoes.” Model employee really, never had to worry about his paperwork being done on time or properly, collections were always completed in a timely manner, never late for work, never complained about over time. Yes, he really was one of the best; he could easily become a supervisor in before long. Knowing the smaller reaper was here for the day William went to finish up his own paperwork before he went to speak to the other on the rumor. It was not something that had to be addressed at this moment; it could wait a few extra minutes.  
Bored, and just about done with the first stack of papers Alan jumped on his computer and connected online for a moment. He didn’t like to be on here at work but sometimes he just needed to clear his mind, release his thoughts, before he continued. And there was no harm in simply taking a little breather. So long as no one saw what he was doing there was no way anyone, especially William would hear about it. He would be so embarrassed if William knew he ran a blog. And not just any blog mind you, a blog where he posted his fantasies and hook ups with another reaper he worked with. His mentor actually. They were nothing serious, though he would like to one day think he meant something to the other he wasn’t exactly going to start holding his breath. Eric Slingby was, well, he was just that sort of man that hated commitment, of any sort. Unless it was to a bar you couldn’t get him to agree to anything. In fact he was really quite the ladies man and Alan had to sit there a moment when he heard the other mention to him about doing something sometime; wondering if this was the real Eric talking to him. When Eric mentioned hanging out you knew it meant sex. The only one safe from that rule was Ronald, another one of their co-workers, and only because he was just like Eric. Those two were practically brothers; you would have sworn they were before they became reapers.  
Logging onto the site he opened the text box and tried to hide a smirk as he typed in, I need Eric to do me, right here on the desk. God, I need him right now. I need it rough. I want to feel burn marks and nails in my flesh. Seeing a shadow come over his desk he quickly stopped typing and internally prayed he didn’t have a smile on his face from being turned on right now. He didn’t know why but he had been so horny today, and couldn’t get Eric off his mind. It probably didn’t help that he had been teased all last night, being refused sex, having his balls fondled and teased, never being able to release. Feeling himself start to get hard he crossed his legs and slowly looked back at the shadow over him, the one he almost forgot was there. Seeing William at the other side of his desk he started to sweat. Oh how he hoped he didn’t see any of this. He couldn’t explain this to his boss; he wouldn’t be able to face his boss actually.   
“H…hello sir. May I help you with something?”   
“Humphries, what is this I hear? You running a blog while at work.”  
“Wh…what? Of course not sir. Why would I?” Keeping his eyes on William he carefully tried to move his mouse over to the x in the corner hoping to close the page out and hide the truth from him. His embarrassment of him seeing such posts would be the end of him. Before he could even realize what was going on he saw William’s hand come around and move the monitor to face him. Making an alien noise from his throat his face hit his desk trying to be covered by his hands. Oh god, he was screwed, beyond screwed, he was fired, he was ashamed of himself. No amount of horniness was worth this.   
Seeing the reflection on Alan’s glasses his saw him trying to close out of the page secretly. Before he could get the chance he quickly brought his hand on the monitor to spin it towards him. Reading the first few posts his face started to turn a shade of red. These were personal thoughts he was reading, very personal actually. Coughing to clear his throat and hopefully his face, he moved the monitor back to his young worker. “Yes, well, keep it for at home alright.” The young brunette nodded his head against his hands not removing them from his desk as he accepted the others words. He knew he wouldn’t have to say much to this one, especially seeing the embarrassment he was suffering already. “Very well then. You may get back to work.” With that he took his leave feeling heat still on his face. He had never imagined the young man to hold such thoughts. Though he was still a male and it was to be expected. Still he hadn’t seen it coming. He figured the blog would have been drabble over work or the mindless things that seemed to occur from time to time due to other co-workers. Such sexual thoughts though, they, well they made him heated just reading them. He had such fantasies it seemed. Sitting back at his desk he hoped to clear his mind of such thoughts and move on from them. Even if he did have such hopes as to see them through the other boy he was clearly in a relationship as the blog stated. Though no official word of him being in a serious relationship was mentioned here at the office it wasn’t unheard of for people to keep silent about such things. They lived forever and relationships never seemed to be one with great lengths to them. The longest he knew of was two people from the glasses department, they had been together for one hundred years now. Though it was rumored they had flings with others to keep things interesting but that wasn’t the point. The point was he needed to get back to work and get the brunette off his mind. Alan Humphries was in a relationship and he was the boys superior he couldn’t have such a interoffice relationship going on. It was out of the question.   
Focuing on his work as best as he could Alan saw it was lunch time and though he wasn’t that hungry he should go and eat a little something. Or at least step outside and get some fresh air. After what happened earlier he could use a little break. What a disaster. Though, he was grateful William didn’t make a fuss over it. Simply telling him not to continue such things at the office was basically a slap on the wrist. Standing, he gathered the work he needed to complete still and walked down the hall to the elevator so he could step out for some fresh air. Still debating on actually eating lunch he decided to wait until he got to the lobby and see what on the menu for today. There was a small café down the street that he could go to if he so desired. Pushing the down button he waited for the elevator to arrive. He could get through the rest of the day he was sure of it. He just had to avoid William and he would be set. It would take a few days to be able to face him but little by little he would get there. Hearing the bell that elevator arrived he stepped forward as the doors opened only to stop as he saw William already inside. Starting to internally freak out again he swallowed hard and stepped in.  
“Hello Alan.”  
“Hello William, sir.” Standing in the far corner he took a quick look to see the lobby button already pushed and stared at the wall closest to him. *Just keep cool, just keep cool, don’t say a word, play it cool, play it cool.*   
“I must say I was surprised.”  
Hearing William open his mouth he knew exactly what he was talking about.  
“Oh? Sir?”  
“Yes. I never saw you as the type of person.”  
“Oh…I see.”  
“Tell me. How do you post them?”  
“Do you mean, where do they come from? Well….”avoiding looking at William he looked up at the ceiling wishing this elevator would go faster. “They are just things that I wish. Things I have read in books and such and they sound…well….they sound interesting.”  
“I see. And these fantasies and such, with Slingby?”  
“Well….some are things I wish he would do but others are just things I like.” This could not be happening, this was a nightmare, he was not having this conversation with his boss.   
“I see, and I take it you are Eric are together?”  
“Actually…sir…I am single. Eric and I…we are…well we are more like friends with benefits. There when the other needs something.” Why was he telling his boss this?! Finally watching the doors open to the lobby floor Alan excused himself and stepped out only to hear William call his name. Trying to keep his cool he stopped and turned to see him step closer.  
“I was wondering if you happen to be free tonight. And if so if I may treat you to dinner? Any place of your choosing. Think of it as a way to clear our minds from earlier.”  
“Dinner? Tonight? I am free. Thank you very much but you really don’t have to go through all that trouble.”  
“No trouble at all. Where would you like to go?”  
Biting his lip and holding his paperwork closer to his chest he thought about the new place that opened up just down the road. He had always wanted to go but it was too fancy for Eric. He refused to go anywhere he had to dress nice, anywhere others might thing they were on a date.  
“How about the new restaurant up the road? The Italian one?”  
“Is eight alright with you?”  
“Eight is fine.”  
“Excellent and shall I pick you up or would you rather us meet there?”  
Going to say he would meet there he stopped remembering his car was in the shop. He really didn’t feel like walking all the way there, his house was one thing, it wasn’t that far from work but the restaurant was further than that.   
“I hate to be a bother but could you please pick me up? My car is back in the shop.”  
“Of course. So I’ll pick you up around eight than.”   
Nodding in agreement he watched as William headed off towards his car to grab lunch. No longer hungry and trying to get his head to stop spinning from what just happened Alan sat down at one of the nearby tables and tried to focus. Did he just make plans to go out with his boss?   
William went to his car and sat there a moment watching the other. He seemed foolish for sitting outside on this cold day, was he trying to get sick? Wanting to make the reservations for tonight though, he got the car warmed up and headed out. He would have had the other join him so he could be warm but he hoped to surprise him with what he had planned for their evening. Parking at the restaurant he took a look around very quickly before stepping inside and taking a look. This place was rather fancy, certainly made for a nice first date. Though not certain if he knew this was one yet he made the reservation, asked for a table near the windows and one where they weren’t on top of others and put a bottle of wine on hold for them as well. He wasn’t certain on what the brunette would prefer but a vintage was always a nice choice. In fact Alan wasn’t much of a drinker if he could recall, he may not go for it. No matter, he would still keep it aside for them. This was a rather formal occasion and it deserved to make sure everything was accounted for. Finishing up here he got back in his car and headed back to the office. He still needed to eat something but he could just grab something from the lobby café.   
Arriving back at the dispatch he saw Alan still sitting outside at one of the tables. Was he really so foolish? He believed he had more of a head on his shoulders than this. Coming to stand beside him he saw he was working on paperwork. Why do this out here, surely there more than a few adequate spaces indoors?  
“Alan, why not come inside? It is quite cold out. I would hate to see you fall ill.” Watching as the younger man looked up from his work he saw his eyes seemed to be lost in his thoughts. What a fool.  
“I am alright sir. I actually find it quite nice out today.”  
“Well alright than. But do try not to stay out too much longer.” Taking his jacket off he slipped it around the other’s shoulders seeing as all he had on was his suit jacket which really wasn’t going to keep him too warm.   
Going back to his work to avoid William and the fact that his heart was fluttering from thinking about tonight and what exactly it was he felt something be put over him. Looking down he saw he gave him his jacket.  
“Thank you sir, but…” Before he could finish William had waved him off and already started to walk back inside.   
“Remember what I said, and come back in soon.”   
Nodding to Williams back he pulled the jacket around his shoulders tighter. Taking a deep breath he was filled with Williams scent, it was lovely. Clean, crisp, with a scent of, his cologne, was it wood based? It was fitting for him he was aware of that. And knew it was doing nothing to help settle his hearts fluttering or his nerves over tonight. Maybe he was over thinking this. His superior had asked for dinner and that is what they were doing. It wasn’t unheard of for co-workers to go out together, though William hardly ever suggested such things or agreed to attend with them. Still, perhaps he just needed a breather, a nice night out away from the dispatch. Things had been rather crazy here as of late and a break was needed. Realizing it was getting late and his lunch break was soon to be over he gathered up his things and headed inside. Buying just an apple at the little shop he headed back upstairs to his desk and to give William back his coat.   
Stopping outside Williams office he saw him sitting there working on something. Gaining the courage to at least knock he wondered where this was coming from. Sure William practically frightened all of those that worked under him but he personally had never had an issue with him. This must just be from earlier, yes that was it. He was still just embarrassed over the fact that he had seen such things. With a gentle knock against the door he saw the other look up.   
“What can I do for you Mr. Humphries?”  
Well, he was using his last name, that could mean one of two things.  
“I just wanted to give you back your jacket and say thank you again for letting me borrow it. I do appreciate it.” Stepping into the office he handed it to William as he stood and reached out to take it from him.   
“Ah. Thank you.” Taking it from him Alan nodded and turned to walk out so he could head to his desk. Today was just a weird day for him; the sooner it was over the better. Actually, in fact if he could just go back to bed and redo it than that would be even better. Sitting down he tried not to look at the time while he forced himself to focus on work.   
William sat back at his desk still holding his jacket. He could still smell the lingering scent of Alan around the collar. What a splendid scent he had, one of lightly scented soaps that seemed to mix with his own personal scent. He wasn’t sure what it smelt like to him but he enjoyed it and wished to hold on to it for a little longer. He didn’t like to admit such things but he had feelings for the young reaper for quite some time. Though hearing rumors he was with the gruff one he stayed back in the shadows not wishing to ruin anything. Though he personally didn’t see them ever really lasting. They were too different, Alan and the one that had mentored him. He was not totally surprised to learn Eric had kept Alan around for hook ups and sexual pleasure. Alan deserved more than that though, and while he wasn’t sure he could even be what he wanted he wished to show him he was worth more than one night stands. Forcing himself to get back to work so he could leave on time and get ready for tonight he started back at the paperwork he had to deal with. It had been awhile since he had been on a date he wanted this one to be special and look as wonderful as it could be. Besides, Alan deserved a nice time out, he heard he didn’t go out much for various reasons. And while he would not pry he figured on knowing what a few of them were.   
Hearing people getting up and moving around Alan looked up at the clock on his desk to see it was five. Gathering his things he slipped his coat on, filed what he had to and clocked out. He was looking forward to later. Tonight was the first time in a while he actually had plans to do something. He didn’t count the late night calls from Eric when he needed someone. When he called he knew he shouldn’t go, that he was basically only using him for sex but he used Eric too and for the same reasons. Sure he would have liked a serious relationship with him, or anyone for that matter but the truth was it wasn’t smart to do so. He was dying from the thorns of death; he knew this and didn’t want to let people too close knowing he was going to die. At the same time though he craved companionship and he liked being touched the way anyone did. Just because he was sick that didn’t mean he wasn’t allowed to be with someone in any manner of the word. And for that reason he kept Eric around, went when he was called, called him when he needed something. But, really that wasn’t the only reason he would call Eric, he was a good friend. He looked out for him, checked in on him when he was sick from an attack, he was a good person. He just didn’t want to be tied down. And that was understandable; he held no ill will against him for it.  
Seeing William waiting for the elevator he held the folders he had a little tighter as he stood beside him to wait.  
“Hello Alan.”  
“Hello sir.” Keeping his eyes on the elevator doors he wished they would open sooner. He didn’t know why he was so worried, he was going out to dinner with him soon.  
“I did tell you I had arranged things for later correct?”  
“You did sir.” He didn’t but he didn’t want to upset him by saying no.   
“Ah. Good than. So I shall pick you up around eight.” William let Alan on to the elevator first as it finally arrived before they rode it down in silence. Being let out first Alan headed out the door and to the street to start walking home. He usually didn’t take hours to get ready for anything but something told him tonight he would.   
William watched Alan walk ahead of him and to the sidewalk to start walking. Realizing he was about to start walking home he yelled out to him to stop. Running up to him he asked for his address forgetting to get him from him earlier.  
“My address? Oh! It’s on the corner of Main and Maple. I’m room three eighteen in case you get there early.”  
“Thank you, I shall see in a bit than.”  
Heading to his car he got in and sat there for a moment as it hit him. Alan was walking home, Alan’s car was in the shop, he didn’t offer him a ride. It was cold out and he really shouldn’t be walking in it. Pulling out of his spot he pulled up beside him rolling the window down.  
“Alan, come, let me give you a ride.”  
“I’m alright, but thank you for the offer.”  
“Alan.” Reaching over to the passenger door he opened it for him. “Get in.”  
Realizing he didn’t have much of a choice he got in to feel the heat already. Taking a little look around he noticed William drove a really nice car. Better than his piece of junk any day.   
“Thank you very much, though I really had no issue walking home.”  
“Nonsense, you don’t live that far from here and its cold out. No point in walking.” Pulling back on to the road he got them going again though with no more speech than the elevator. Hopefully tonight Alan would be more open to a conversation of some sort. He simply wished to show the brunette a good time, make his feelings for him known while not over stepping boundaries and maybe doing things Alan didn’t want. The younger reaper rarely spoke of his personal feelings and thoughts. If he recalled correctly the last time they had spoken about him was when he had asked Alan about how he was feeling, how he was handling the thorns. Not that either question did much for him but he wished to keep up to date on how he was feeling. Knowing one of his best employees suffered from such a disease was heart breaking and he wished to help Alan any way he could. Though he could really show him a better example of that. He knew what the others called him behind his back, stoic, cold, heartless. At the office these words did not bother him as he had a job to do, they all did and separating himself from personal feelings at work got the job done. But, that didn’t mean he didn’t care about his employees and if they were doing alright. If someone was sick or had an issue he wanted to be notified and he wanted to help anyway he could. And especially with the thorns, there was no reason for Alan to deal with them alone. He understood how painful and scary they could be and he wished that pain on no one, especially Alan. He still found it hard to believe that he had contracted the disease. The day he was told would probably be one he would never forget. Alan had been retrieved from the field by Eric after he was sent in after him for not reporting back in time. Being summoned to the infirmary he heard the news and seeing the look on Alan’s face, his heart broke with him. He had never see a reaper so distraught and confused. He didn’t look angry though, an emotion he would have understood but he never showed it. They talked for awhile, about what this meant for him, for his job, his future and with the promise he would come to him the moment he felt too weak to continue on the field he gave the okay for Alan to go on as normal. The young reaper was ready to beg that day, both for his job, and for him not to tell Eric. That was actually how he thought Alan was seeing his mentor, when he mentioned to have him not say a word of this to Eric. That was also the first day he had ever seen Alan with bloodshot eyes and though he hadn’t seen him cry he swore to make sure he wouldn’t see that again.   
“William, sir, I am right up here.”  
Hearing Alan’s voice William remembered he was driving and saw his apartment coming up. He hoped he didn’t look like he had been zoned out the entire ride. It wasn’t that long of a ride to begin with. Gathering his things Alan opened the door and stepped out. Before closing it he thanked him again for the ride and turned to go inside. He noticed the car didn’t pull away until he had opened the security door. Giving a slight wave he stepped in and went up the stairs to his apartment. Opening the door he threw his keys in the bowl and took a look around his place. He really hoped William didn’t come to his door when he arrived. His apartment wasn’t that nice looking, it was pretty cheap and it looked it. Thankfully it was in good shape but it was nowhere near as nice as he would have liked. Even Eric’s place was better than his. At least he kept it clean; that was selling point at least. Going to the back of his place he stepped into the bedroom to take his suit jacket off so he could start to strip and shower. He had no idea what he was going to wear yet. Figuring he would do something similar to what he wore for work he wanted something a little different than that. Maybe something with a splash of color, and of course he needed a tie. Or did he? Why couldn’t remember if what he mentioned was that fancy or not? This was terrible, how was he supposed to know how to dress and not be an embarrassment to William or himself when he couldn’t remember the dress code of the place. Finishing taking his clothes off and putting them in the hamper to be washed he went into the bathroom to get the hot water going. That was another down side to this place, the hot water took forever. Finally getting it perfect he stepped in and closed the curtain to let the hot water run over him. Now to try to think of what to wear.  
William got to his apartment to stop right in front of his door after he closed it. He had an actual date tonight. Shaking his head in happiness from the thought he took his jacket off to hang it up inside the closet and took a look around. He should straighten up a little bit before he went to shower. He didn’t see them coming back here and doing much but just in case they ended up doing just that he should make sure Alan saw a tidy apartment. Usually he never let it get messy but when overtime kicked in he found it hard to clean as much as he would like to. Fixing the couch pillows, making sure the coffee table wasn’t littered with bills he went into the back to the bedroom to see his bed unmade. Stripping down to his boxers he made sure there was no clothes on the floor before he made the bed. He hated seeing even a crinkle on his bed spread. Before he went to shower he opened his closet to find something to wear. Shirt and tie was a definite choice but what color? Which color looked best on him? Debating between a few choices he went with a royal blue dress shirt paired with blue and white striped tie along with his black dress shoes and black pants. One day he would be adventurous and buy different color dress pants but for now all he had was black. Happy with his choice he jumped in the shower so he wouldn’t waste too much time and fall behind. The last thing he wanted to do was be late to Alan’s.   
Coming out of the shower Alan towel dried his hair before letting it sit on his shoulders while he stood in front of his closet trying to decide on an outfit. He wanted a color that looked nice on him, brought out his features, but wasn’t out of place. He also wanted a shirt that would help hide his scars from the thorns. Finding his favorite maroon shirt he pulled it out hoping his favorite tie was close by as well. Seeing it hanging in front of the rack he placed it with the shirt before digging out his black pants and his dress shoes. Slipping on his shirt first he hoped these pants still fit. He had others pairs that he could wear but this seemed to hug him a little better, showed off his assets better. He wasn’t sure why he was going through all the trouble just yet but he couldn’t stop himself. He wanted to look his absolute best for dinner, and for William. Seeing his reflection in the mirror and happy with his appearance so far. After he got his tie on he went about fixing his hair. Which, thanks to his towel, made it look like a mess. Checking the time he saw he was doing well with it and got to work. He wasn’t going to do anything drastic or crazy to his hair but making it look nice was needed. Knowing William was taking the time out of his life to have them go out to dinner for a reason still unknown the least he could do was look nice.  
William got out of the shower he fixed his hair to its normal slicked back look and got dressed. Fixing his tie he thought he looked pretty good and hoped Alan would approve too. He wanted to not only impress him but for him to see he wasn’t exactly the same as he was at work. Finally getting his tie on straight he finished getting dressed and grabbed his suit jacket, the one he didn’t wear everyday to work. Giving himself one final look in the mirror he was happy with what he saw and grabbed his keys, made sure he had his wallet to avoid a total embarrassment at the restaurant and headed out. He didn’t want to get to Alan’s late and keep him waiting.


End file.
